Just Try Flea
by xSteveMcAwesomex
Summary: Shizuo and Izaya are in a steady relationship, but when a certain flea can't change his controlling ways, Shizuo will make a bet with him that will make his life a living hell. Edit:Fixed Chapter ten so check it out!
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing...but the story :) Srry for the shortness :P

Just Try Flea...

The water cascaded down, hitting Izaya on the head with soft little "plips" and "plops." "Ahh~" he sighed, tilting his head back to allow the water to cleanse his face. He then proceeded to quickly wash himself off, hitting the shower knob and grabbing a black fluffy towel from a small cupboard.

Shizuo collapsed onto the bed, groaning and blindly reaching for the television remote. "Click!"

"Fuji News Network!" Where we bring you the local news, sports, business, jobs, and community events!"

"Boring..." Shizuo quickly changed the channel.

"Lets get ready to **RUMBLE!**"

"God no!"

"Now lets get back to the show...lucky star!"

"..."

"Welcome back to "Sky Perfect TV," today we will be looking into the mysterious life of Yuhei Hanejima! Who is this handsome devils** real **identity..."

"Umm, I might watch this...just to see if their talking shit 'bout kasuka..."

"Tch! I wouldn't bother, don't believe everything you hear, especially from "Sky Perfect," gossip hogs." Shizuo's head snapped to the right, his eyes rested on a certain raven haired informant, with devil red eyes. "I-I was...you know?..." Shizuo grumbled switching back to Fuji, Izaya's favorite. "Yeah-yeah whatever you say Shizzy~ I know you have a super soft side for your lil' brother~" Shizuo sighed and leaned back farther into the bed. Izaya just giggled walking towards the dresser on the other side of the room, In only a towel. He crossed the room making sure to walk E-X-T-R-A slow while passing the Tv. "Oi! Move your fat ass out of the way flea!" Shizuo shouted, moving his head to catch what was happening on the Tv. "Ah~ but you know you love this fat ass, Shizzy!" Izaya smirked, grabbing his towel and pulling it off. Shizuo blushed and Izaya giggled around a bit before hopping out of the way.

Izaya snuggled into bed, now in a pair of boxers and an old T-shirt. He turned his head to Shizuo, who lying next to him and smiled, perfect. Simply Perfect! Not only could Izaya have full control of the "Monster of Ikebukuro" and all of his wonderful emotions, but he also didn't have to worry about flying vending machines!(well...sometimes). Though Izaya hated to admit it, somewhere deep, deep, deep in Izaya's dark heart he felt more than lust, and the love of ticking Shizuo off. He felt actual teeth rotting, sweet, fangirl crazy, Love. It scared Izaya, It really did. He could not just toy with Shizuo, break him down, and throw him out. No. It would break his heart if he lost Shizuo and maybe that's why he loved staying with him. There was a bigger risk with this game, Because if he lost he would loose everything.

"Izaya..."

"Hmm?" Izaya mused turing his head lazily and looking at Shizuo. Shizuo's head was turned towards the Tv and the soft glow of it illuminated his blank stare. "Please tell me it isn't you the Television's talkin' 'bout...well?"

(A/N)- Okay-doki :D this is my fist ever fan-fiction so I'm a little nervous...

I do not know anything about "Fuji" or "Perfect Sky TV," so yeah Perfect sky is probably not how Izaya described it XD

I'll upload if I get comments...so please Comment!


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing except the story!

Enjoy^.^

Just Try Flea...

Chapter 2- The deal

Shizuo stared at Izaya, Hard. Izaya just chuckled, pushed himself up on his elbows and moved one hand to ruffle Shizuo's messy head of hair. "Of course it was~"

"Wha-"

"I mean I didn't push the girl, but I don't think my words helped much..." Shizuo frowned. He turned his head back to the TV, which was currently showing a clip of said girls funeral. Everyone looked so, dead. "Izay-"

"Good Night! ~" Izaya slipped back under the covers and rolled around on his side, facing away from shizuo. Shizuo sighed, grabbed the TV remote, and switched the TV off. Why? Why did Izaya have to be so...Difficult? Shizuo guessed he should have expected when he started...whatever this was...with the flea, but somewhere in his thick head, and heart, he had hoped that Izaya would stop his little "games." Shizuo slipped under the covers with Izaya and rested on his back for a second before he got irritated. 'Izaya Your gonna get it!' he turned around to face Izaya and then slowly slipped his arms around his waist. "I-Z-A-Y-A-Kuuuuun!"

"What Shizu-chaaan~?"

"I thought you would try your hardest to stop these games of yours?"

"Yes, I know Shizzy, but I am an Informant, so it is hard for me to play fair and square. I have been better, but it's **hard!** Shizuo rolled his eyes and gave a good hard tug, pulling Izaya so he was facing him. "I know you have been better, but I wish you wouldn't have to push a girl off a building everyday, can't you just do your job?" Shizuo gave Izaya a stern look, begging him to just listen. Izaya sighed exasperated and painted an innocent smile onto his face, "I didn't push her off, okay? And anyway, thats the best part of my job~ Toying with peoples emotions and watching them crash and burn! Ahahaha, it really is quite fun Shizzy! You should try it sometime~." Shizuo blinked shaking his head in disbelief 'how the hell did was he able to say that while looking like a cute innocent child?' "Just try Okay!" Silence stretched between them until Izaya sighed "Okay," he mumbled, Shizuo tightened the grip he had on izaya, their bodies flushed together. A smile formed on Izaya's lips and they slowly parted. Izaya moved forward his smile turning into a smirk "So..does this mean were okay?" Their foreheads touched and Shizuo looked into Izaya's deep red eyes. They seemed to glow in this light and Shizuo found himself being pulled into them. "hmm, Shizu-chan~" izaya purred wrapping his arms around Shizuo's neck. Well, that took him out of his trance. Argghh, he hated that name, it was even worse then Shizzy. "Yeah, I guess so flea..."

"Perfect..." Izaya moved forward, his warm breath hitting Shizuo's lips, his Mesmerizing eyes slowly closed... "Mmpph!"

Instead of molding into soft lips, Izaya's lips crashed against a cold callused hand. "No."

"What the hell Shizzy! I thought you said we were fine, no more fighting right so-"

"That doesn't mean we have to have sex."

"Ehhhh?" Izaya's face was one of shock (and embarrassment) as Shizuo gripped his shoulders, pulling them up so they were sitting. Izaya stared at Shizuo, trying to decipher what he was thinking. As always he failed at reading Shizuo's expression, this was pissing him off. First poor little Shizu-chan got mad at him for his little game with that Haruka bitch, and now he wouldn't even give him a little kiss. Sex, when the hell did He even hint at sex! Izaya scoffed at shizuo, placing his hands on his hips. "Shizuo what is wrong with you? Why won't you kiss me?" As izaya said this something clamped down painfully on his heat and a flash of pain crosses his expression, Shizuo didn't miss it. "Izaya, it's not that I don't want to kiss you, I just...I-I" Izaya shot Shizuo a deadly glare "you just don't wanna have sex with me?" Izaya spat. Did Shizuo find him revolting or something? He never acted like this... "Izaya, just listen!"

"Oh I'm listing shizu-chan~" Izaya said in a mocking tone.

"Don't act like that..."

"Then you stop acting like **this**" It was silent. The only sound was the faint ticking of the clock and the soft noise of humans outside muffled by the walls. Sure Shizuo and Izaya got into fights, all the time, but those fights weren't real. They were only caused by Shzuo's short temper and Izaya's Douchbaginess. This fight was serious and both izaya and Shizuo were tense, angry, and hurt. "Izaya" Shizuo whispered. Izaya looked up at Shizuo, all the fight in his eyes gone, replaced by hurt. "Your not repulsive, and I'm not mad...err...That mad at you." Izaya frowned and bit his lip waiting for Shizuo to finish whatever he had to say. "I just...ha screw this...Every time I bring up you and your fucked up little games, you just blame it on how hard it is to be somewhat decent! Then you give me that **FACE!**" Izaya cocked an eyebrow at shizuo 'what face?' "And then guess what happens! come on guess!" Izaya looked up at Shizuo.

'oh'

'ohh...this is what it's about' It all clicked into Izaya's mind and he suddenly felt guilty "we hug and then go to bed?" Izaya said meekly, giving Shizuo a sweet smile. Shizuo glared at Izaya, "No, we always have sex. and you now the weird thing is?"Izaya mentally kicked himself, Shizuo couldn't figure him out! "hehe, Shizzy is being silly! I don't know what the big deal is~"

"I always forget about what horrible thing you did that day afterwards."

"Shi-"

"Please. Let me Finish _"Darling," _Sarcasm was dripping off that word.

'Shit'

"Now this is just a theory, but would be that you have sex with me just so I would forget about what you did? So you could get away with doing whatever you want?"

'well he was screwed'

"Bingo Shizzy," Izaya mumbled, his head falling down. Ok he was **DEAD,** Shizuo knew it. That little bastard was tricking him and using him (Even though the method was very enjoyable). He sighed rubbing his temples as he thought of a punishment. He could kick the flea all the way to U.S.A, he could ram his head into the nearest ass of a donkey, he could deny him of his ootoro...or

Shizuo chuckled darkly getting the attention of Izaya, who felt fear creep up his spine, oh god!

"No physical contact."

"Ehhhhhh!" For the second time that night Izaya's face was one of pure shock. Shizuo had to be kidding! " Ha-ha Shizzy, funny joke! Now what were you actually gonna say?"

"This isn't a joke flea, since you tricked me using sex...who knows if you actually enjoyed that sex...anyway since you were trying to win me over using physical contact, I am going to deny you it."

Izaya stared at Shizuo, he had to be kidding, he couldn't last a day without touching his hot smexy body! Izaya smirked. No he wouldn't be able to resist him, It would be a living hell for him! "hahaha! Ok Shizzy, i'll go along with this insane punishment, how long does this last?" Izaya hoped it wouldn't last too long...

"However long it takes you to pay respect to **ALL **the people you screwed over this week. Since it's sunday I bet you'll have a pretty full list!" Shizuo chuckled at Izaya's expression, this would kill the poor flea. He would have to sacrifice his pride and bow down to the people he wronged! This would be amusing. "Tch! Okay Shizzy deal!"

'he actually agreed!'

"Okay flea, this starts right know so... **I CALL THE BED!**" Izaya blinked at Shizuo confused, until it clicked in his head...no physical contact. Izaya frowned and looked down at his lap, his head than snapped up. This would not get to him! Not this early in the game. Yes. this a game. The biggest game he's played yet! "Okay, I'll leave, Have fun in you king sized bed!" Izaya jumped out of the bed, turning to leave and then stopping. Shizuo's eyebrows furrowed and he was about to say something when

"I'll be taking this!" Izaya twirled around and his hand shot out grabbing the comforter on their bed. He then proceeded to wrap it around his shoulders. Shizuo suppressed a chuckle, Izaya looked like a small child playing dress up. "good night Shizzy!" Izaya stated making his way out of their shared room with a "Huff!"

'This is gonna be one hell of a week' Shizuo thought collapsing onto the bed and staring up at the ceiling.

It's getting good ^.^

Just to tell you, this story is going to have an oc in it, but she won't really be in the story that much (I know some people don't like ocs)

anyway...It was longer yahh!

Hope you comment, comments make me feel nice and happy, and make me want to write more ^.^


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm BACK!**

**wow...That felt like a year...school was just bugging the crp out of me and i'm lazy :( **

**well I hope you enjoy this chapter...I'll probably have the next one up reallysoon :)**

Morning seemed to come much too quickly and soon Shizuo was finding himself rolling onto his back and slowly opening his heavy eyes. A cool breeze swept over his body and he found himself shivering as his eyebrows furrowed. Shizuo sat up and looked around, the memories of last night entering his groggy mind.

_"Okay Shizzy Deal!...Have fun in your king sized bed!"_

Shizuo sighed before a wide smirk stretched across his face.

'I'll show that Flea whose boss! I bet he spent all night whining, and look at me, I don't even care!'

Shizuo slipped off of the bed and rolled his neck and shoulders, sighing as they cracked and popped. He then made his way out of his room, picking up his cigarettes on his way to the kitchen.

O.O.O

Izaya groaned and rolled around on the coach as he tried to get comfortable. " god I hate that protozoan," Izaya muttered as tangled himself up in the comforter he had stolen from Shizuo the other night. Izaya had been forced to sleep on their leather coach that izaya had moved from his office to Shizuo's and his shared apartment. he had always thought it had been such a chic and comfortable coach, but he had never had spent an entire night on it until now.

"Arrrghhh!" Izaya snapped as he rolled off the coach onto the hard wooded floor. he almost ripped the comforter as he struggled to get out of it, and when he did he found himself in a horrible bitchy mood. he stood up and stared at the kitchen his face growing pale and he bit his lip.

'shit'

O.O.O

It was so amusing.

Just watching him squirm like that.

Muttering to himself...oh look he just fell.

Shizuo had walked into the kitchen with his cigarettes placing them on the island as he walked toward the fridge. looking through it he picked up a gallon jug of milk(Shizuo really liked milk), paused, and looked towards the sleeping informant sprawled out on the coach.

'the coast is clear'

Shizuo lifted the Jug of milk to his lips, quickly downing about half of it in one sip. "ahh," he sighed wiping the milk mustache off his lips and screwing the cap back onto the jug. Izaya had never let him drink from the bottle. he smiled to himself as he put the milk away and was about to reach for his cigarettes when he heard some muttering and squirming from the sitting area. He slowly turned around and watched in pure amusement as Izaya; the most feared Information broker in Tokyo, who had class and grace struggle to get off their leather coach. he was wrapped up in the large comforter he had stolen from Shizuo last night and Shizuo could help but chuckle at how cute he looked. He face was flushed from anger and his hair was spiked in every direction.

Shizuo wanted to help him, he really did, but the bet. If he went to help Izaya he might also be tempted to do something else and he was not loosing this bet. he would make sure in the end, Izaya begged him to end the bet.

O.O.O

'He was staring at me the whole time'

Izaya glared at Shizuo as he smiled at him, clearly amused. Izaya walked towards the kitchen refusing to even look at shizuo as he opened the fridge to look for something to eat. he frowned when he saw they had absolutely nothing. "hmm it looks like someone forgot to shop for food yesterday." Izaya spat out closing the fridge door. he ignored Shizuo's frown and decided to look for something else to eat in the cabinets. He had to reach up and stand on his tip-toes, but it all paid off once he found a box of cereal.

O.O.O

Shizuo watched izaya as he stretched up to reach the cereal. His shirt rode up, showing perfect pale skin just waiting to be groped. Shizuo found himself wanting that skin and quickly shook his head. he had to last longer than Izaya. " Is someone bitchy because they didn't get laid last night?" Shizuo asked, he had to distract himself.

O.O.O

Izaya froze. "Bitchy?" he hadn't realized he had been acting like this until shizuo pointed it out. he couldn't act "bitchy," if he did he would be showing Shizuo that this stupid bet was effecting him and obviously it wasn't effecting him. he quickly turned around, one of his famous smirks coming across his face. Shizuo frowned and Izaya found his smirk growing bigger because of that frown. "oh Shizuo I am fine, I couldn't be better." Izaya took out a bowl and pored the cereal in, then he took out the milk. " I'm just a little sore from sleeping on the coach." he pored in the milk then put it back, Shizuo watched as Izaya set down his bowl and began munching on the cereal. " I call the bed tonight," was all he said and then was silent as he finished his breakfast.

Shizuo frowned walking out of the room. Izaya watched him and as soon as he was out of sight frowned and practically threw his bowl in the sink. he then sighed as he heard the sound of the shower. they usually showered together. "Tch, I shouldn't be thinking of these things," Izaya said straitening himself out and walking towards the island were he kept his cellphone. He pressed only one button and held the phone up to his ear.

"Izaya" a bored voice spoke.

"Namie, I need you to do a favor for me."


	4. Chapter 4

**Yeaahh new chapter!**

**Not as long a wait as I thought ^^' Well I really hope you enjoy it!**

.

.

.

"What is this all about?"

Namie glared at Izaya as she slammed a decent amount of papers and folders onto Izaya's desk, which he was currently sitting behind. "Ahh Namie, why so serious? Usually you don't give a...mind my language...rats ass about what I do.'" Namie scoffed rolling her eyes. " I just want to know why you made get all this information out. I thought you were finished with it?"

Izaya's mouth formed into a tight line as he attempted to keep he well constructed mask from slipping. Namie raised her eyebrow at this and walked closer to Izaya inspecting his expression. Izaya felt his fist clench.

He couldn't let this get to him. If he did all of his wonderful humans would notice. He couldn't show such petty emotions around them, If he did he was no longer there God.

Humans were his prey, as a god they belonged to him, he caused them to feel joy, to feel pain, to feel jealously, to feel anger. He never showed any of these emotions to his prey, his humans, because they didn't control him. The only thing that could ever control him or capture him couldn't possibly be human, it had to be...a monster.

"How curious,"

Izaya snapped out of his thoughts as Namie voice was heard over the silence. He quickly composed himself as he turned towards his secretary. "Excuse me?" Izaya asked a fluidly as possible, acting as if nothing had happened.

"Oh nothing," was Namie's reply as she swiftly turned on the balls of her feet and made her way towards the door.

"And might I ask where you are going my dear Namie-chan?" Izaya asked in a sickly sweat voice. He was answered by a sweet voice and smile that did not suit Namie at all.

"I am going home Ohirara-san. You seem to have a lot on your mind, so I will give you some privacy."

Izaya stared as he watched Namie leave silence overwhelming.

"Shit," he whispered as he looked down at his fists that were still clenched into fists.

"This "little game" is causing my mask to break."

O.O.O

"Excuse me, but would you be Deguchi Junko?"

Of course Izaya knew who this girl was, this was just all part of his disguise as Shimizu Akio, Modest, shy, clumsy, and very very good looking. Pretty much a young girls dream.

The girl Izaya was referring to looked up from the glittery phone she was looking at and looked around her to make sure he was talking to her and not another Deguchi Junko.

'How pathetic'

Izaya thought as he smiled softly at the girl and clutched at the notebook he was carrying. After a moment the timid girl looked up at Izaya with a pathetic blush and excessively sparkly eyes.

"Y-yes I am...um not to be rude, but um, who are you?"

In Izaya's mind he was smirking like the Troll he was.

"I'm Shimizu Akio, your sisters friend."

As the words left Izaya's mouth the girls eyes widened and her small phone slipped to the ground with a "THUNK."

'Hook. Line. And Sinker.'

Izaya thought as the girl flustered, quickly apologizing and asking "Shimizu Akio" to follow her.

O.O.O

"How was you day?"

"Wondrous my Shizzy~" Izaya smirked skipping into the kitchen and leaning over Shizuo's shoulder as he prepared dinner. He reached his hand past the shoulder barley brushing it as he dipping his finger into the sauce that Shizuo was preparing. "mmm~ Izaya hummed into Shizuo's ear. Shizuo shifted on his feet as he heard the 'POP' of Izaya's finger slipping out of his mouth. He could also feel his heat. Izaya's body wasn't quite touching his (due to the agreement), but it was close enough for Shizuo to feel the intoxicating heat radiate off of it.

"And why is that?" Shizuo asked, nudging Izaya with his elbow so he would get out of his personal space.

"What are you making?" Izaya asked peering farther over Shizuo's shoulder and clearly ignoring the question.

Shizuo turned away from his sauce facing Izaya. Izaya simply stared back, not moving an inch. Shizuo growled, but didn't question Izaya. Why the fuck should he care what that flea did in his spare time? Oh yeah, because he was his boyfriend, was protective as hell, and did not trust Izaya at all.

"calm down shizzy I'm just happy because I'm close to saying sorry to all the people I fucked over last week, which contrary to popular believe was only one." Izaya stepped out of Shizuo's way as he said that. Shizuo scoffed as he made his was to the oven.

"Teriyaki chicken on top of fresh salad with, feta cheese, olives, and homemade dressing."

"Hmm?"

"thats what we're having for dinner," Shizuo said busying himself with the food.

"oooh fancy~" Izaya said a smirk gracing his face. he hoped onto the island were they usually ate and awaited his gourmet meal. 'What a day' he thought to himself as he rested his head on the palm of his hands.

O.O.O

That night Izaya sat in their king sized bed feeling like a king himself.

Deguchi Junko

Sixteen years old

Attends Raira academy

Medium length coper hair

dull grey eyes

pudgy kid face and hands

nervous and clumsy

nothing special

And the most important detail...

Deguchi Haruka was her sister

Deguchi Haruka

The one that committed suicide.

.

.

.

**As you can see there is going to be an Oc in this, but don't hate me for it! I need her for the plot!**

**Also This is going to be turned into M for some things that will happen in the next chapter. It won't be that intense so I don't want to loose any readers :)**

**REVIEWS MAKE ME UPDATE FASTER**

**Thanks to...**

** yuz**

**Morikawa Fumiko**

**Yumi DarkHeart**

**yuffiegal**

**NoGuru**

**glomp-ster**

**Brie-kun**

**kariagony**

**NarutoAddicted95**

**kurosendo**

**heavenly host**

**nani the neko**

** xxGreekchickxx**

**allisson**

** ilovekon133**

**Kleofina**

**And to others who bothered to read this 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Super Quick! I wrote this last night and went on a writing spree xD_**

_**enjoy**  
_

_._

_._

_._

_Shizuo stared at the sleeping face. It looked almost blue, suspended in the blue tinted liquid that filled the cylinder. _

"_You...you..." Shizuo felt something bubble up in his stomach and before he knew it he had the small male in front of him pinned against the wall in his dark apartment. _

"_So rough Shizu-chan~"_

"_.!" Shizuo growled out between his teeth. Pure anger swirled in his mocha eyes, but as he stared at the vermilion eyes opposite of him he felt another emotion burn into his chest. Pain. _

"_You betrayed us. Betrayed __**me." **_

_Shizuo felt his whole body shake as he took in deep laboring breaths. _

"_Well, Shizu-chan, what did you expect?" Izaya sighed. His expression softened and he reached out his hand to caress Shizuo's trembling cheek. "I'm a God above all humans, and to obtain power I must wake up Celty's head." _

_Izaya's thumb rubbed against Shizuo's cheek and a small smirk curled onto Izaya's lips. "It was fun while it lasted, ne?"_

"_Shut up!" Shizuo shouted, pulling Izaya forward before slamming him back into the wall. "I..." Shizuo took in a shuddering breath, trying not to kill the body in front of him. "I was beginning to trust you."_

"_How Foolish,"_

_They both breathed out. Shizuo let his grip die, and stumbled backwards letting Izaya go. _

"_Why?"_

_Shizuo muttered not raising his head. Izaya straitened himself out and walked towards Shizuo. "If I wake up the head of Celty, a Dullahan. I could control it. Find out how it works. Shizu-chan I would fulfill my destiny!" Hysterical laughter bubbled out of Izaya's throat and he threw his hands up in the air "I would be immortal. A GOD!" Izaya's laughter echoed throughout the room and Shizuo glared in disgust at this side of Izaya. He stayed silent. Suddenly Izaya's laughter abruptly stopped, and he turned towards Shizuo. _

"_Do you know the emotions that make up love?" Shizuo felt his heart clench at the mention of that word._

"_I thought love was only one emotion?" Shizuo grumbled, confused at the sudden shift of the conversation._

"_Silly protozoan, love is a complex emotion, made up of three things~" Shizuo stared at Izaya telling him to continue.'What game was he playing?'_

"_Lust," Izaya murmured, as he smirked up at Shizuo. "I think that is self explanatory," Izaya twirled around and found himself inches away from Shizuo. " Want. The want to learn about the other. What's their favorite food? Or what's their hobby?" Izaya turned towards the small coffee table in the room, picking up the sleeping head that had been resting there. " and last, but certainly not least. Need. The need to be near the other and never let them go." Izaya stopped walking, his breath hitting Shizuo's and the head the only thing between them. _

"_Do you love me Shizuo?" Izaya whispered as he put the head in Shizuo's shaking hands._

'_He had used his name...' Shizuo thought as his eyes widened slightly and his heart clenched._

"_I'll give you Celty's head," Izaya murmured, "you can give it to Celty, give her back her memories, and expose me of what I have done...but" Shizuo froze. "I know you won't."_

_Something in Shizuo snapped and he quickly gripped Izaya's shoulders, pushing him backwards. Izaya smirked, slowly putting down the head, so he could grip the front of Shizuo's shirt to pull them closer. 'He had won'_

"_I'll never trust you, and I'll never stop wanting you." Shizuo growled before smashing their lips together. Izaya latched his hands onto the Shizuo's back, his mouth opening to fit Shizuo's. _

"_Mmm," Izaya hummed as Shizuo bit down on Izaya's bottom lip. Shizuo gently sucked on it as they fumbled around in the dark gripping onto each other. They made it to Izaya's bedroom and collapsed onto the bed, Both panting and red._

"_Ah...you never answered my question Shizu-chan," Izaya breathed out as he melded his body to Shizuo's. He breathed into Shizuo's neck and tangled his legs with his as Shizuo rested his hands on Izaya's hips. _

"_I guess I do." He mumbled, kissing Izaya's lips once more and slowly bringing his hands down to his belt._

"_I guess I love you"_

_O.O.O_

Red eyes cracked open, his face blank of any emotion. "I remember that day," Izaya whispered. He slowly rolled onto his back and wiped the sweat off of his forehead with his trembling hands. He was soaking wet with sweat and felt his eyes start to burn. He sat up in the empty bed and stared out into the darkness of the empty room. Izaya shivered and wrapped his arms around his slim body.

"I love you too,

and

I

Miss

Your

Warmth."

O.O.O

**This chapter is much darker then the others before...I also think it is my best ^.^**

**I wanted to add more, but the chapter needed to end there. I will upload a new chapter by the weekend.**

**REVIEWS ARE SOOOOO WANTED **

**Thanks to...**

**blackkitty27**

** blackwingsgreeneyes**

**Kirisaki-Ouji**

**and all the reviews I got (should I respond?)**


	6. Chapter 6

**_New Chapter! Sorry for the slow update. My sister was going off to college at UVM for her freshman year so I wanted to spend some time with her before she left(cry :()_**

**_I'm also updating late because our power went out, Stupid hurricane!  
_**

**_Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed and faved. It makes me sooo happy to read reviews from you guys. Sooo happy that you actually enjoy this story. Thanks a bunch!_**

**NamiZexi**

**AnimeFreak1014EVER**

**_PROFANITYx_**

**Vampire148**

**Kuro Nova~ I love your ROARRR :) Thank you soo much, Izaya might win...(evil chuckle)**

**una takamarie ()~ Thaank you sooo much, I just wanna hug you 3**

**NarutoAddicted9~Thanks! It's about to get even more interesting(I hope)**

**Brie-kun~Awww thanks, this chapter is longer, hope u enjoy it!**

**FiresCreek**

** MaliciousInformant**

**AppleL0V3R**

**NekoFruba9**

**Animechick95~Thankies! and sorry for the slow update :(**

**Aplode**

**Dattebayo-Plywood**

**KaiKaiHeart**

**XoXTheFortuneTellerXoX**

**Sexykill69~Thanks for the critique, I'll try really hard on the grammar, I kinda such at it XD**

.

.

.

_The room was tense._

" _S-shimizu-san...um, actually c-can I c-call you, um...Akio?"_

'_If she keeps on stuttering like that I might have to break my own rules and punch her,'_

_Izaya thought, keeping his flawless smile. They had been sitting in the Deguchi residents living room for about an hour just staring at each other._

'_She hasn't even recommended she make us tea! This idiot has horrible social skills.'_

"_Um..." Junko played with her copper hair as she looked at the ceiling. "my sister..." Her tone got darker and Izaya couldn't help, but smirk. However, Junko was to busy staring at the ceiling to see the devilish smile. _

"_Yes?" Izaya asked innocently the smirk disappearing. _

"_She...was always talking about you..." Junko's eyes looked distant as she said this. "before the...accident-"_

"_That's what there calling it?" Izaya's voice was stern and he furrowed his brows._

"_Well..." Junko's voice died in her throat._

"_It was SUICIDE, not a damn accident!" Izaya shouted out. Junko looked at Izaya, her eyes widened in shock. _

"_Akio"_

_Izaya quickly composed himself and took a deep breath "My apologies Deguchi-san, I still find it hard to control my emotions since your beautiful sisters death." Izaya closed his eyes and covered his face with his hands...sorry."_

"_Junko"_

"_Excuse me?" Izaya asked furrowing his eyebrows._

"_Junko, call me Junko." The young girls face turned red as she looked down at her lap a small smile forming on her face._

'_What is this?' _

_Izaya thought, trying to keep his disguise of being Shimizu Akio. He looked at Junko with a confused face and shifted trying to get comfortable._

'_Don't tell me this stupid girl has a crush on me'_

"_Ah- Junko-san, Are you all right you look a little feverish..." Junko jumped slightly her face becoming more red. _

"_Yes I'm quite all right Akio, I just...I've always wanted to meet you." A large dreamlike smile appeared on her face and she looked straight into Izaya's eyes. "Haruka would always be talking about you. About how you saved her. You see she wasn't doing well..."_

_Izaya sat back mentally smirking._

'_Ahhh, time for the backstory~'_

"_She was an aspiring artist. My parents never supported her and after her third year of high school she cut off all ties with us. First she tried to become a street artist, but trying to get a permit caused her much trouble so she ended up going to an arts school. She wanted to get a college diploma in Commercial Arts and start a career, but..."_

'_Now for the downfall,' Izaya smirked already knowing how the story ended._

" _Are parents cut her off. They changed the pin-number for her bank account. Then to make it worse transferred all her well earned money into their joint bank account. She had to drop out. She had no choice." Junko sighed and closed her eyes. "you probably already know about this since you guys were always talking._

_Izaya sighed " She actually hated talking about her personal life, whenever the subject was brought up she acted real vague." Izaya frowned and shook his head. "then she started to scare me when we would chat together...always talking about death."_

_Izaya failed to tell Junko he was the person who first started talking about death. He failed to tell Junko he wasn't Haruka's savior, but her downfall. _

"_She was having a hard time with life, she was at a stand still and couldn't do anything. It was too much and so she...she..."_

"_Took her life." Izaya finished the sentence for the trembling girl. _

"_When the new got out my parents acted as if they had nothing to do with her death. Like their relationship with her was perfect. They were in pain and cried and cried. Their still grieving and it makes me sick." Junko's fists clenched._

_Izaya stood up. Junko looked up at him with a confused expression. He slowly walked over to were junko was sitting and knelt down beside her. The small chubby girl practically jumped ten feet as izaya moved forward and wrapped his arms around her soft body. Junko's face got beat red and Izaya smirked ass he leaned close to her ear and whispered. _

"_Don't worry, I'm here to help."_

O.O.O

The mirrors fogged as the steam from the showerfilled the small room. Izaya closed his eyes and rolled his shoulders, trying to get the kinks out and also trying to relax. He was annoyed. Not just at Deguchi Junko, that stupid girl he had to deal with today, but with the disturbing dream he had that night. He was only two days into the bet with Shizuo and he already felt empty inside. He was beginning to lose his composer and he didn't enjoy it, at all. he had never noticed how much him and the brute touched. Wether he was hugging, kissing, playing cat and mouse, or partaking in certain activities with the blond. Izaya felt his stomach clench at that last thought and scowled. It had only been three days since they had had sex, he wasn't some sex crazed teenager.

The sensation continued and izaya clenched his jaw as he felt his lower body twitch to life, he couldn't believe he was going to do this. At least he wasn't losing the bet.

Izaya reached for a bottle of body wash and squeezed a large amount of it into his hands. after rubbing his hands together he slowly trailed one of them down his stomach and grabbed at his member, giving it a hard tug.

He hissed as he began to pump himself and leaned his head up against the cool tiles of the shower wall sighing at the sensation. His hand moved fast and before he could stop himself soft moans escaped his mouth. His eyes closed and he tried to keep his mind blank, but a certain blond protozoan kept creeping into his mind making him moan louder.

"S-Shizzy" Izaya's hand moved up his erection, pressing his thumb into the head. He twitched and he had to slide down the shower wall, his legs failing to keep him up.

"Mmmm" Izaya moaned adding his second hand and beginning to pump faster. "Mmm, ah ah!" his moans and gasps got louder and he bit his lips to try and silence them. Shizuo could hear...the mere thought of Shizuo hearing caused Izaya to buck into his hand, cursing at himself.

A tight knot started to form in Izaya's stomach and he knew he wouldn't be able to last much longer. His head lolled back and his legs started to shake, his mouth then opened in a silent scream.

White blinded izaya as he released. His body convulsed and his legs shook as his took deep breaths, trying to calm himself down. When he finally calmed himself he looked around the shower at the mess he made slowly being pulled down the drain. He then frowned and pushed himself up. As he finished cleaning himself up all he could think about was that he was still very annoyed.

.

**Does anybody read this?**

**Anyway next chapter will be Shizuo P.O.V. If anyone has any Ideas for the plot or who you wanna win the bet tell me!**

**Whose team are you on Shizuo's or Izaya's?**

**REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY!**

**The beginning of the story is set after Izaya meets Junko in chapter four...sorry if it is confusing...soon it won't be :)**

**Random smutty at the end...where did that come from?**


	7. Chapter 7

**New Chapter! Whoop whoop! I won't leave you guys hanging for months, cause I have the chapter after this planned...so no worries:P**

.

.

.

'What the hell is he doing?'

Shizuo cocked an eyebrow at the sight in front of him. Izaya...Orihara Izaya was wearing the oddest thing. He was not wearing his usual fluffy coat, no instead he was wearing a red dress shirt with a plaid sweater vest covering it. In place of his black skinny jeans, he wore kakis. Shizuo's eyes than moved up to Izaya's eyes and he almost spat out his daily morning milk.

'Glasses?'

Izaya was wearing a pair of Thick Black glasses and he looked really nerdy...and kinda cute. "Umm Flea, do you mind telling me why you look like a nerdy college student?" Shizuo asked slowly making his way over to the man. As he got closer Izaya spun around to face Shizuo with a wide smirk. "Hmm? Is that an insult or a complement?" Izaya mused. Shizuo Backed up, scowling at the smirk that stretched across Izaya's face. "Tch, Hell no, it wasn't a compliment!" Shizuo spat. Izaya simply chuckled and made his way to the door, ignoring Shizuo's original question.

'What the hell is he doing!'

Shizuo felt an annoying tick at the back of his head for the lack of an answer. For the past couple of days Izaya had barley been home, and had been very suspicious. It was already Thursday and Shizuo had no Idea how Izaya was doing with their bet. Izaya said he had only fucked over that one girl, but how long did it take to pay respect to their family? Shizuo frowned as he thought about this. Well, you couldn't just go up to a grieving family and say "hey, I caused your daughter to commit suicide! Sorry!" Shizuo shook his head, he could get into a ton of crap for doing that. He also couldn't just go to the family as a complete stranger and give them flowers "you have no idea who I am, but here take these flowers, and sorry for your loss!"

'Dammit!'

The more Shizuo thought about it, he realized his bet was really stupid. The only reason he made it, was because he was pissed at Izaya and thought that he was only using him. Obviously he loved the physical contact, not just the sex, but just the warmth and feeling of being wanted, needed. Shizuo was beginning to get restless and wanted Izaya to come to him and say he was done and sorry. He wanted Izaya in his arms, but there was no way for Izaya to pay respect to this girls family without being suspicious or really creepy. Then why didn't Izaya ever bring this up? Why did Izaya agree to this stupid bet?

"Shizzy!"

Shizuo jumped at the sound of Izaya's voice. He hadn't realized the annoying flea was still there. "what?" Shizuo mumbled

"Wow, you were really spaced out!" Izaya mused "Did your brain momentarily crash?"

Izaya chuckled and Shizuo growled, his hands clenching onto the counter. "just tell me what you were going to ask me flea!" Shizuo growled out. "okay," Izaya put his hands out in forfeit, "I was just going to tell you I will be home late, so you can eat without me." Izaya said opening the door and walking out.

"Wait, where are you going to be?" Shizuo said in irritation. Izaya just smirked shrugging his shoulders and closing the door. The click resounded throughout the apartment and Shizuo just stared at the door feeling his heart drop.

"What the hell is he doing?"

O.O.O

'I will not lose'

Izaya clenched his teeth as he quickly made his way through bustling Ikebukuro. Shizuo's face, he had looked like a kicked puppy right before izaya shut the door. Izaya didn't like that face. Before, when they had been set on killing each other Izaya would have found hours of amusement in that face, but now it was different.

'Different? I'm am still Orihara Izaya, Information broker, lover of all humans, God.'

Though that was the same, things were different, very different. At some point in this game of cat and mouse Shizuo and Izaya had grown a connection. They had grown a want, a need. Izaya clenched his fists so hard that his nails bit into his palm. They had grown a love for each other.

That is why Izaya would not loose this bet. He would prove to Shizuo that his love for him wasn't a fucked up joke. Shizuo wasn't like the girls he tested and pushed to the edge, he wasn't like the humans he sold information to. He couldn't rule over Shizuo, he wasn't Shizuo's God. No. Shizuo was a monster that held Izaya in an embrace so tight that if Izaya fucked something up, he was dead, at least on the inside. This wasn't a joke, it had too many consequences to be a joke. Izaya took in a shaky breathe, making his way deeper into the crowd and being swallowed up.

'I will not lose"

O.O.O

"You really like this kind of food?"

Izaya almost gaged at the strong stench of takeout in front of him and Deguchi Junko. "What do you mean? It's only chinese food it's not gonna kill you!" Junko snorted, she grabbed a carton of sweet and sour chicken and dug in, making obnoxious sounds as she ate.

'I'm not scared of the chinese food, I'm scared of the preservatives in it, disgusting.'

Izaya forced a smile and took a carton of greasy spring rolls "hmm, I guess I'm just not used to takeout, I don't have the money, you know?" Izaya chuckled softly as he took a bite of a spring roll, trying not to gag. "mfmhgm" Junko responded, mouth full of food, turning to Izaya and smiling. Izaya smiled back and watched as Junko swallowed and put down her food.

"Akio, hey do you...maybe wanna watch a movie?" Junko asked, her face turning to the hue of a tomato. Izaya's eyes twitched slightly and he had to remind himself that this was a young innocent girl and he couldn't harm her, no matter how much he wanted too. "Yeah, why not, but you choose i'm horrible at making decisions." Izaya smiled.

'so annoying, I cant wait til I get rid of this brat.'

"Really! I actually had picked out a movie before you came, um do mind watching _The Titanic_?" Junko asked cocking her head in a very un-attractive way. Izaya really wanted to hurt her now. Yes brilliant, pick the longest, cheesiest, most irritating movie you can think of! Izaya had been dealing with this girl all week, was not in the best mood right now, and just wanted to go home. yet he had to say,

"Yes, that's perfect!"

O.O.O

"J-Jack! Jack! no! J-Jack!"

Izaya's eyes drooped almost closing as he watched the pitiful scene on the screen. He felt a heavy weight on his side and bit back a scowl as he looked at the small lump curled against his side. The weight had been on his side during the whole movie and he couldn't help, but wish it was someone different. Someone bigger, firmer, and warmer.

"Mm-Akio, isn't it so sad"

"Yeah," Izaya said, truth seeping into his words. Junko shifted sitting up. Izaya turned his head to look at her pudgy red face and noticed the movie had ended, the only light in the room came from the window. He didn't like this, something felt wrong, his chest kept on twisting painfully.

'click' Junko turned on a small table lamp turning back to Izaya with a small smile. "This night was perfect." She whispered scooting closer to Izaya, her knees nudging his thighs. Izaya smiled softly, but kept a close eye on Junko's movements. Something felt wrong. "Yeah it was very relaxing," Izaya said. "H-hey, Akio?" Junko stuttered. "What?" Izaya questioned. His eyes inspected every movement she made.

'What is she doing?'

It was silent. So silent that izaya could hear his beating heart, the blood rushing to his ears. Izaya sat there dead silent as Deguchi Junko Leaned towards him, her lips parting slightly, as she pressed them onto his. Izaya's mind went into overdrive as her chapped lips pressed harder into his, tasting of cheap chinese takeout and spit.

'What the fuck is she doing!'

Izaya heard a gasp and a crack. His hands moved towards junko and he roughly pushed her away. "ah!" She yelped hitting her small coffee table. Izaya Stared with eyes filled with shock and horror at the source of the gasp and crack.

'Shizuo'

"A-ah Shizzy" Izaya wispered looking at Shizuo's betrayed eyes. He stumbled to his legs, feeling light prickles as the blood rushed back to them. "Shizzy this isn't what you think it is." Izaya tripped slightly as he made his way through the dim room towards the distressed blonde. "No, no what do you take me for Izaya? Do you really enjoy toying with people this much?" Shizuo's voice was strained and his hand was still clutching at the crumbling door frame "I was curious you know, Were the hell you had been all week, I thought you were busy with the bet-"

"I was, I am, She-"

"A little too busy, you were denied contact so you sought it out somewhere else!"

"Shizzy, come on, this wasn't what I planned!" Izaya was starting to get desperate. "Fuck Izaya, this isn't what I planned either!" Shizuo immediately let go of the door frame and bolted down the hall. Izaya's eyes widened and he quickly began to follow Shizuo. There game of cat and mouse flipped.

"Shizzy! Shizzy stop!" Izaya breathed in deep trying to calm down.

"S-shizuo! Shizuo! Stop!"

'What a pitiful scene indeed'

.

.

.

**Such a depressing chapter, sorry, it gets more shizaya soon! don't leave me because of stinky Junko:P**

**Thanks to...**

**suntan140**

**mcmeimei**

**-Lovely-Ice-**

**mustachemustachemustache**

**QueenKairi- Thanks for the love! Ah and will izaya learn a lesson...in bed ^^**

**NamiZexi- Thanks darling:P**

**kurosendo- lol I like you3**

**Sexykill69- Yaaaa for smutt:D**

**luna takamarie ()-Hmm for me I love both of them and are torn like you D: You'll be surprised who wins the bet though :P**

**AnimeFreak1014EVE- hehe, But then Izaya will never learn his lesson**

**felisceleris**

**Kyyumi**

**adorable-panda-ninja**

**PP122 and Pinay ako1162123**

**xXResurrectionOfTheDamnedXx**

**Yokai Ookami**

**TenshiBabe**


	8. Chapter 8

_Flashback_

"_Wow, you were really spaced out!" Izaya mused "Did your brain momentarily crash?"_

_Izaya chuckled and Shizuo growled, his hands clenching onto the counter. "just tell me what you were going to ask me flea!" Shizuo growled out. "okay," Izaya put his hands out in forfeit, "I was just going to tell you I will be home late, so you can eat without me." Izaya said opening the door and walking out. _

"_Wait, where are you going to be?" Shizuo said in irritation. Izaya just smirked shrugging his shoulders and closing the door. The click resounded throughout the apartment and Shizuo just stared at the door feeling his heart drop. _

"_What the hell is he doing?"_

.

.

.

"Argh!" Shizuo's whole body shook, and anger bubbled up from his gut, causing a sizable to be created on the wall. "Stupid! Stupid, this bet was a horrible idea!" Shizuo began pacing around his breath coming out in harsh pants now. The flea was fucking with him, messing with him. Why would Izaya ever agree to such an idiotic wager? If Izaya really wanted to have sex with him, he would, Shizuo hated to admit it, but when it came to izaya and sex...well he didn't have the best control. The only reason Izaya agreed to the bet was because his a stubborn idiot, who needs to win, always. Is he just avoiding me, to make me crack? I bet he's secretly video taping me while he's gone, laughing his ass of at me, I'm so pathetic!

"God dammit Izaya! Why the hell do you affect me so much?"

Shizuo let out a frustrated sigh and made his way towards the door, grabbing his cellphone, a pack of cigarettes, as he quickly made his way out of the house.

O.O.O

"Where does they live?"

There was a moment of awkward silence, before Namie straightened out her wrinkled pajamas and cleared her throughout. "And who are 'they,' Heiwajima-San?" Replied Namie in a bored voice. Shizuo felt his fists clench, but he tried his hardest to calm down, talking in a deep breath.

"The family of that bitch Izaya tricked into jumping off a frickin' building!"

Namie just cocked an eyebrow in mild surprise. She had been enjoying her day off, curled up in her bed enjoying chai tea and old home videos, Seiji had been so cute, just thinking about it made her want to blush, but no, she couldn't blush in front of him. As Namie was relaxing, she had heard frantic knocking at her door, and begrudgingly pushed herself out of bed and headed towards the door. She ended up blinking in confusion when she found a fuming blonde at her doorstep. When he asked the questions she found herself even more confused. She figured that Izaya had sucked him into some sort of messed up game, and now Izaya was about to get what was coming for him. She then remembered when Izaya had called her early in the morning, asking for the information about Deguchi Haruk's family, that expression he had made. Something was going on between these two and it was effecting Izaya in a negative way. Which meant it was effecting her in a good way.

Namie decided to give Shizuo the information he so desired, guessing he was spying on Izaya. Namie had a really big hunch that at the end of the day Izaya was going to be beaten to a pulp and that made her smile.

That little prick deserved it.

O.O.O

The Apartment complex was very ordinary, if you ever happened to walk by, it would never catch your eyes. Shizuo stared up at it, a sick feeling churning in his stomach. "I have a bad feeling about this" He mumbled quickly making his way to the Deguchi residence.

Walking down the dark corridor towards the Deguchi residence was very unnerving. Shizuo didn't know what to expect. At the beginning of the week, he had everything figured out, it would go like this, Izaya would never submit to paying respect to the families he wronged. He would stubbornly try to seduce Shizuo until Shizuo cracked. However Shizuo would not crack, he would stay strong until Izaya was sexually frustrated and begging to be fucked.

The more Shizuo though of it, the more it sounded like a perverted fantasy, and he quietly cursed himself as he mad his way to the door he was looking for. Obviously it was locked, but Shizuo had something called monstrous strength, so he just broke the lock hoping nobody would hear it. The door gave a slight protest as it opened and Shizuo peeked in.

It hurt, It was impossible that this was affecting his health in anyway, but it still was so painful. He stared, trying to understand what was happening, two bodies pressed together, connected by two sets of lips. Shizuo's vision soon became impaired the bodies distorting into blobs of color, Shizuo took in a deep breath, and squeezed the door frame, trying to force the tears back into his eyes. He would not cry for this manipulative parasite. There was a loud crack, caused by Shizuo's grip and he watched as izaya quickly pushed the girl away and turned towards him.

"A-ah Shizzy"

That voice, please, please stop sounding like you care.

"Shizzy this isn't what you think it is.

What is it then! Anger flooded Shizuo's senses, "No, no what do you take me for Izaya? Do you really enjoy toying with people this much?" Shizuo felt tears sting his eyes, Always using me, Toying with me, lying to me, and now cheating on me! This is what he's been doing all week. Are you bored with me izaya, I refused to give you what you were using me for so now your done with me. "I was curious you know, Were the hell you had been all week, I thought you were busy with the bet-"

"I was, I am, She-"

"A little too busy, you were denied contact so you sought it out somewhere else!" Shizuo watched as Izaya's eyes widened, His whole body seemed to be shaking now, his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. "Shizzy, come on this isn't what I planned!" Izaya shrieked desperately, his voice cracking and his face contorting.

That face, please, please stop looking like you care.

"Fuck Izaya, this isn't what I planned either!" Shizuo couldn't take it anymore, this hurt to much, he wanted so bad to forgive Izaya, to just grab him and never let him go, but he couldn't. Izaya had toyed with him for the last time. He ran, he couldn't endure any more of this torture, he just needed to leave and never come back. "Shizzy! Shizzy stop!" Oh how he tried to ignore that voice. It was so hard though when it sounded like the raven hair chasing after him was about to break down, was about to cry.

"S-shizuo! Shizuo! Stop!"

His name, his real, with no stupid-Chan, name. Shizuo felt his heart painfully throb, but he kept on going, there was no turning back now.

Please, please stop acting like you care.

O.O.O

The game of cat and mouse was flipped. Shizuo swore to himself as her heard Izaya's footsteps grow closer. Izaya had given up on calling out his name. All he could hear were both of their ragged breathing. Shizuo's legs were burning, his heart pounding so hard that it hurt and his eyes burning.

"Go back Izaya!" Shizuo forced out, his legs feeling heavy. He turned into the nearest alleyway to try to lose Izaya, but instead izaya just ran faster. This had to stop, Shizuo was exhausted and he was done playing games. He turned a few more corners before stopping at a random alleyway, he had totally lost his sense of direction. Shizuo greedily took in deep breaths of air trying to calm himself down, but failing miserably. Quick footsteps soon bounced off the walls before the sound abruptly stopped. There were only a few seconds of deep breathing before Izaya decided to speak.

"You uncultured protozoan brute, this is not how couples work out their problems"

What? Shizuo feels anger fill his entire body, out of every thing Izaya could have said, he said this? He Insulted Shizuo, he didn't even try to find an excuse for what he did, no he insulted him! Izaya keeps on talking, But Shizuo tunes it out, as he focuses on his anger. Did Izaya understand how he felt. The horrible burning sensation in this pit of his stomach that made him want to vomit, the envy, the sadness, the confusion, the anger. Shizuo curled his hands into fist and suddenly marched towards Izaya. All of this bullshit was going to end, now.

"Bam!"

Izaya flew backwards tripping over his own feet, and collapsed onto the cold grimy ground. Shizuo just glared at him, he really hoped he didn't break Izaya's jaw, but dismissed that thought, he had important things to carry out. He walked over to Izaya, whom he had just punched, hard. He let out a huff of breath as he knelt by the injured informant, who was currently cursing and cradling his face. Shizuo cleared his throat and Izaya immediately turned towards him anger flaring in his eyes. "What the h-

"No, stop, you don't get to talk." Izaya looked at Shizuo with an incredulous look. Shizuo just sighed and avoided Izaya's eyes. He took a few moments to gather his wits before he turned towards Izaya staring strait into his eyes. " I..I'm really confused on what happened. I know I have feeling for you, and I know their strong, and I know when I saw that girl on you I just wanted to rip you out of her grip and lock you up for myself. I guess it kinda sounds like a wanna monopolize you." Shizuo frowned, looking at Izaya face and trying to organize his thoughts, "I'm just really confused on what to do. The right thing to do is dumb you scrawny ass. I want to, but the funny thing is I can't."

Shizuo moved his body so he was pinning Izaya down. He watched Izaya's mouth open slightly in shock, and could feel his body shake. His deep carmine eyes began to shine. Shizuo leaned forward, their forheads touching. "It's hilarious and stupid, but after every shitty thing you did this week, all I want to do right now, Right in this moment, Is hold you tight. Make sure you don't run away to play you sick mind games and fuck things up." Shizuo let out a harsh chuckle.

"Stupid, right?"

Before Izaya could respond, Shizuo tilted his head and moved to connect their lips. Izaya's lips were slightly chapped and cold, but Shizuo didn't mind. He pressed his body to Izaya's, Wrapping his arms around his shaking body, he would not let go. Shizuo pulled away slightly only to suck in a shaky breath. He looked down to see Izaya staring up at him with half lidded eyes, tears beading at the corners. Shizou quickly moved down once more to capture Izaya's lips, This time Izaya kissed back, his hand moving up to thread through Shizuo's blonde hair.

.

.

.

(AN)

Don't kill me with pitchforks, but I didn't want to get sexual yet, this whole chapter was kinda depressing, and I don't want smex to ruin the theme of this chap.

anyway  
Thanks to the people who still read this(Does anyone still read this), it's been a bumpy road that's gonna end in about 2-3 chapters I don't want to badger people, but reviews would help me write faster, how about 10 reviews for a new chapter?

**MiyuCross12**

**Chelsea619**

**Setsuna Alaude**

**azynormalgirl**

**RainbowgasmWriter**

**Nana3212**

**Kurii138**

**kyotoxo1 ()-Is that an insult or a compliment?**

**kurosendo- Yes in big big trouble, and now he is about to be punished:3 aha Thanks3**

**lazynormalgirl- awww you make me blush /**

**sasunaru22fy- Shizzy will soon learn that Izayan never meant to hurt him, but first some smexy time :3**

**Nana3212-Thanks darling3 Izaya is just a kid stuck in a sexy adult body :D**

**Kurii138- Thanks a bunch, and I try to not make mistakes, but I was cursed with the same laziness as you, and sometimes make big mistakes, forgive me! *bows and kisses your feet***

**roseangel222-Thanks :3**

**ScarredAngelWings**

**OonaSama95**

**Hopeformeyet**

**iceyxstrawberry**

**The Phantom Devil**

**Murasaki19**

**mountain ash- Thanks so much, your review made my heart explode:D**


	9. Chapter 9

Breathe, breathe. Izaya sucked in as much air as he could, but is was useless, he still felt as though he was being suffocated. However despite the pain he was in, he kept pushing himself forward. He could see Shizuo in front of him, he wanted to call out to him, he wanted Shizuo to stop, but that would not happen. So Izaya kept his mouth shut focusing on catching Shizuo, Catching Shizuo and never letting him go.

Izaya's legs were beginning to protest as he continued to chase after the blonde brute in front of him. Izaya was about to give up and pathetically slump to the ground. Shizuo was too stubborn, he would never stop. However at that moment Izaya saw Shizuo turn into an alleyway. He knew that alleyway, it was a dead end. Izaya quickly forced himself to run faster, his whole body, inside and out aching. He turned into the alley way and immediately stopped, greedily breathing in gulps of air. Izaya glanced up at Shizuo, Feeling his heart clench tightly, he had given up. Shzuo's face was one of complete despair.

The seriousness of the moment caught up to Izaya, This could actually end. Shizuo would leave, and he never come back.

No! That could never happen. Izaya and Shizuo always fought, they always made up, it was never this serious, this real. Izaya clenched his fists and forced a smile onto his face. This couldn't be happening, it was all some nightmarish dream. It was all a joke. He had to fix this and bring everything back to normal. If he didn't he would lose someone he always taken for granted, but had always loved, in some twisted sort of way. "You uncultured protozoan brute, this is not how couples work out their problems" Izaya managed to say, bringing his hand up to rub the back of his head. Izaya noticed Shizuo's bewildered expression, and decided that was probably not the best thing to say at the moment.

"Aren't we supposed to be talking, and working out what actually happened?" Izaya looked down to the ground, this was it, he couldn't mess this up. "You know, I wouldn't do this with anyone else? I wouldn't actually try to clean up any mess I made. The bigger the mess the better, right! When there is a bigger mess, you get see the real emotions, the ones not hidden by mediocre masks that all humans try to wear. When I strip people of their masks, the ugly, yet beautifully human, truth of who they really are is exposed. It's amazing Shizuo, and that's why being an informant is my job, and yet also my hobby." Izaya paused for a moment to look at Shizuo. The slight smile that had been growing on his face immediately stretched down into a frown. He was angry, really angry.

Izaya felt that he had failed his last chance, as he felt Shizuo's fist connect with his jaw. It hurt, everything did, not just his jaw. Had he said the wrong thing, he was confused, he was trying to ask for forgiveness, but maybe mentioning his job wasn't the best idea?Going into a tangent about human emotion wasn't either. Now that Izaya thought about it, he hadn't been coming up with the best of ideas lately. Izaya's body tensed up as it hit the cold hard ground. Pain infiltrated Izaya's body and he cursed as he cradled his injured jaw. He felt insulted. He was only trying to help, They had gotten into a fucked up situation and Izaya was only trying to clear it up. He felt anger fill his body and he pushed himself of the ground to glare at Shizuo.

"What the h-

"No, stop, you don't get to talk." Izaya looked at Shizuo with an Incredulous look as he cut him off. Shizuo wasn't even going to give him a chance to explain. He was probably just going to beat him into the pavement and then leave. However, as Izaya looked at Shizuo face he thoughts were wiped from his mind. He looked nervous and guilty. He looked away as Izaya's eyes met his, but then turned back and looked straight into Izaya's eyes, causing a shiver to travel up his spine. " I..I'm really confused on what happened. I know I have feelings for you, and I know their strong," Izaya felt heat rise to his face, "and I know when I saw that girl on you I just wanted to rip you out of her grip and lock you up for myself." Izaya wish he had too, "I guess it kinda sounds like a wanna monopolize you."

What! Izaya was confused, and slightly embarrassed (though he would never admit that out loud) by Shizuo's words. If Shizuo wanted to "monopolize" him, Then why was he running away like a coward. "I'm just really confused on what to do. The right thing to do is dump your scrawny ass." Izaya felt his heart throb painfully, this was it, " I want to, but the funny thing is I can't." Izaya's mouth opened slightly in shock, and he tried hard not to shake. Izaya just stared up at Shizuo as he moved to straddle his waist, not trusting his voice at the moment. Shizuo moved forward, and Izaya flinched, for a moment thinking Shizuo was going to strangle him. However instead Shizuo pressed his forehead against Izaya's in an affectionate manner.

"It's hilarious and stupid, but after every shitty thing you did this week, all I want to do right now, Right in this moment, Is hold you tight. Make sure you don't run away to play your sick mind games and fuck things up." Shizuo said as he let out a harsh chuckle. Izaya felt horrible. "Stupid, right?" No, it wasn't stupid. It was love. Izaya felt his throat constrict and his eyes felt bleary. Why was he experiencing these absurd human emotions? Izaya's question went unanswered as Shizuo urgently pressed his warm lips against his cold ones. Strong arms soon wrapped around his body and Izaya felt his stomach explode with what some young teenagers would call butterflies. He squeezed his eyes shut, as he tried to organize his mind, but it was futile. As he felt those warm lips disappear, Izaya cracked his eyes open and stared straight into Shizuo's. The warmth quickly returned and Izaya completely gave up on organizing his thoughts. Letting them turn to mush as he tightly gripped onto Shizuo's blonde hair.

O.O.O

Izaya knew this was wrong. This wasn't solving anything. They were just burring the problem under a layer of thick lust that would soon melt away. Izaya knew he should be trying to explain what had been happening this week, he knew he should be saying sorry, he knew that Shizuo and him should be having a serious conversation right now. However, it was hard to follow through with this while a certain blonde was burning a trail up Izaya's neck with his tongue.

"Ah!"

Izaya let out a soft gasp as Shizuo latched his mouth onto a particularly sensitive spot, Izaya was beginning to feel uncomfortably hot and he wriggled in Shizuo's tight hold. Shizuo decided to ignore Izaya's discomfort, instead, he decided to slip his hands into his shirt causing Izaya to shiver feeling even more uncomfortable. " Ah, A-mmm!" Shizuo's hands had found Izaya's nipples and they were rubbing small circles over them. Izaya squeezed his eyes shut as Shizuo pressed harshly into him, He felt asphyxiated. Shizuo's hands moved from Izaya's chest to his slim hips, and he gave them a reassuring squeeze. Izaya Opened his eyes when he felt Shizuo staring at him. Burning heat dripped down and pooled in Izaya's stomach as he looked up at Shizuo. He had missed this feeling, yet as he continued to stare up at Shizuo he felt guilt pool in with the pleasure. Shizuo was broken, He believed this was their last time together. After this he was going to leave. No.

Izaya sucked in a shaky breath, "Shi-mm" Lips covered his urgently and izaya felt light headed. Izaya felt a tongue brush against his lips and he absentmindedly allowed it to slip between them. It ran across his teeth, the roof of his mouth, and it slowly coaxed his tongue to respond. It was intoxicating, but Izaya needed to focus. Shizuo's hands moved down to the waistband of Izaya's pants. They rubbed Izaya's hipbones before dipping underneath his pants.

"Ah S-Shizuo!" Izaya forced himself to sit up, quickly pushing Shizuo's hands away form his body. Shivers of arousal ran up his spine. Izaya tried hard to calm down, taking in slow deep breaths. He spared a glance at Shizuo and noted his dejected and slightly angered face. They both wanted and needed each other right now, but the best thing to do was to have a serious talk and clear up this mess, even with their hearts beating this fast. Izaya sighed composing himself fully before looking Shizuo straight in the eyes.

"Shizuo, Try to listen to me, because I'm only going to say this once. I Love you."

O.O.O

.

.

.

**Horribly mean cliff hanger, but it had to stop there, sorry D:**

**I am soo grateful for everyone who stuck with this story despite the late updates and i'm kinda sad it's coming to an end, I love all of you and will pm you if you review(got tired of reeling here^.^'). Thanks to everybody who reads this, I hope you enjoy this chapter and there are more to come. Oh and first lemon...so yeah kinda embarrassed **

**.XOXOXO.**


	10. Chapter 10

"_Do you love me?"_

_Izaya tensed and lifted his head to look at Shizuo with an almost shocked expression. Shizuo simply stared back at Izaya with a bored expression as if he had just asked what time it was. _

"_Shizzy please tell me your joking?" Izaya chuckled. Shizuo frowned, the room had suddenly gotten too tense for his liking, so he pushed himself up from his position on the bed. Unfortunately for Izaya, this caused him to be roughly roused from his comfortable position lounging on Shizuo's chest. Shizuo ignored Izaya as he whined and made his way to the lone window in his room looking for a cigarette and a lighter. When he made it to the window he heard a scoff from behind._

"_Don't have a tantrum Really, What did you expect me to say?"_

_Shizuo's frown deepened as he listened to Izaya "I didn't think..."_

"_Precisely, you didn't think," Izaya cut him off. "Do me a favor and don't talk after sex, you seem to be even more clueless, and it really ruins the mood." Shizuo just stood there, trying to grab ahold of his emotions as he smoked his cigarette. _

"_Why do I even put up with you?" Shizuo muttered, putting out his cigarette on the windowsill creating a black smudge. Shizuo heard an exasperated sigh behind him and after some shuffling felt a warm body press against his back. Thin arms snaked around his waist and a head rested on his shoulder._

"_Do you love me?" Izaya whispered. _

"_Yes, you know that" Shizuo muttered. He then turned his slightly so he could see Izaya's face. " I've told you that countless times, and all I want is for you to say it back." Izaya gives Shizuo a beautiful smile and a light chuckle, that do nothing to calm Shizuo's nerves. Actually Izaya's expression makes Shizuo feel more tense. 'What is he planning?'_

"_Why do I need to say anything Shizzy?" Izaya questions. "You love me, your content with this relationship, and nothing has to change." _

"_But I still have trouble trusting you, How do I know this isn't one of your sick games?" Shizuo shifted so he was facing Izaya and looked straight into his eyes. Izaya's expression did not falter and he moved so their foreheads were pressed together. "I'm still with you and I haven't broken your heart yet, isn't that enough?" Izaya pressed his lips to Shizuo's cheek in what was supposed to be a comforting gesture. However, Shizuo jerked his away and pulled away from Izaya. _

"_Shizzy?" _

"_I'm f-fine, just...just leave me alone." Shizuo turned his back to Izaya and continued to look out the window, taking out another cigarette. Izaya stood still for a second, before letting out a scoff._

"_Be that way, mope around and be depressed! Just know your never going to get a different answer to your question." _

_O.O.O_

"Shizuo, Try to listen to me, because I'm only going to say this once. I Love you."

He lied, Izaya had lied. His answer had changed.

Shizuo had lost track of the amount of times he had asked Izaya if he loved him. Every time Izaya would blow it off, chuckle, ask Shizuo if he was joking. Shizuo had given up. He had just excepted that Izaya would never love him. He had always wished for this moment. To know that Izaya loved him and that Shizuo's past was finally over. All the hate and pain would never come back. Shizuo kept his eyes locked onto Izaya. He looked so small. His head hung low, and there were slight tremors moving throughout his body. Shizuo heard a slight hitch in Izaya's breathe and decided it was a good time to speak up.

"Thank you" Shizuo said softly. He looked at Izaya and took in a deep breath, preparing himself. "We've gotten into some pretty horrible fights, and I must say, this is one of the worst. I'm pretty stupid with words, as you know. I don't know what happened this week and I'm not sure how to make this better. I do know that for some odd reason I love you, and you love me. Now based on that information, I think we should forget this week ever happened and go home." Shizuo looked at Izaya, trying to see how he would take what Shizuo just said. Soft broken chuckles escaped Izaya and he looked up at Shizuo. Shizuo's eyes widened as he saw tears drip down Izaya's face. Admitting he loved Shizuo must have been hard. Being forced to admit that you need someone when your convinced your a god. It must be hard.

"W-why?" Izaya muttered. Shizuo was slightly confused. "Why are you forgiving me? Aren't you mad? Don't you want to just have your way with me and leave like the monster you are!?" Shizuo just let Izaya get everything out. "Why are you just letting every go?" Shizuo sighed, and made his way towards Izaya's shaking body. Shizuo wrapped his arms around Izaya and pulled him close.

"Because I love you," Shizuo said burring his head in Izaya's ruffled hair. They stayed like that for a long time, but Shizuo didn't mind. He just held Izaya close. He didn't even question when Izaya's broken laughter turned into sobs.

O.O.O

"Lets never do this again," Izaya mumbled as they both walked into the apartment. By now it was late into the night and both were exhausted. Shizuo hummed in agreement as they both stumbled into their bedroom, they didn't even bother turning on the lights. As They collapsed onto the bed there was a moment of silence before Izaya rolled over to Shizuo and curled into him. Shizuo didn't say anything, he simply wrapped his arm around Izaya and shifted them so Izaya was sprawled out on top of him. No words were needed, They had been arguing all day, no all week and right now all they needed was to be with each other, with no harsh words getting in the way. Shizuo moved his lips to Izaya's cheek, kissing it sweetly. He placed sweet kisses down to Izaya's collar bone, Then he moved his hands to hold Izaya's head. Through the dark he could see the slight blush and smile on Izaya's face. Shizuo smiled back and moved up to place a kiss on Izaya's lips. Izaya moved closer to Shizuo, His head tilting to the side and his eyes slipping close. Shizuo weaved his fingers through Izay's hair and they continued to move down his neck, to his back, until they finally rested on his hips. Izaya let out a soft hum as Shizuo's hands gave a soft squeeze and he pressed his lips more firmly to Shizuo's. Their soft kisses soon became more urgent and a tremor went through Izaya's body as Shizuo's tongue slipped passed Izaya's lips. Their tongues caressed each other in an intimate dance and soon the need for air became urgent so they pulled away gasping for breath. Shizuo's eyes blinked open and he watched Izaya's flushed face, His eyes were closed, and his mouth was parted and wet. Shizuo felt Izaya's warm breath against his cheek and his eyes slipped close again.

All week he had been craving this. Shizuo loved these private moments that they had together, He and Izaya would block out the rest of the world and get lost in the immense pleasure they found together. "Ah!" Shizuo felt more warmth fill his stomach at the sound of Izaya's gasps and moans. He covered up those delicious moans with his mouth and moved his hands down to Izaya's pants. Izaya's hands found their way to Shizuo's shirt and soon were tugging it open. Once Shizuo was finished with Izaya's belt he quickly shuffled Izaya's pants and boxers off. just to make it fair Izaya slipped Shizuo's shirt off and Shizuo chuckled when Izaya left his lips to eagerly kiss and lick his now bare chest. Shizuo sighed in pleasure at Izaya's warm mouth and moved his hands to Izaya's warm wet erection. His hand moved fast, squeezing as it moved up Izaya's cock. Precum dribbled down the head and Shizuo knew Izaya was already coming close. He slowed down and moved his head to Izaya's neck sucking and licking the warm skin. "mmm-aah! Shizuuo!" Izaya's kisses on Shizuo's chest halted and Shizuo found himself even warmer as Izaya moaned his full name. He felt Izaya's hands grip his shoulder. His hand fully stopped pumping Izaya's cock "Shizuo?" Izaya mumbled.

"Clothes," was all Shizuo said as he moved to pull off Izaya's shirt that seemed to stick to his body. Soon the were both naked. Shizuo shifted them so he was hovering over Izaya. He moved down to capture his lips and Izaya eagerly responded. Shizuo grunted as Izaya slowly sucked on his bottom lip and moved his hips down to grind against Izaya's "Ahhmm." As they pulled away Shizuo quickly hopped off the bed and made his way to their dresser, "S-shizuo!?" There was slight distress in Izaya's voice which made Shizuo feel horrible. He practically ran back to the bed and held up a bottle of lube with an apologetic smile, "sorry I wasn't leaving, just thought it would hurt like hell without this." Izaya just started at shizuo before a huge grin stretched across his face, "Stupid brute stop wasting time and get over here." Shizuo felt his heart flutter and quickly jumped onto the bed and wrapped Izaya into a tight hug. "I love you," Shizuo said filling every part of Izaya's body with soft kisses. Izaya turned bright red, "We've established that brute so why don't you hurry up and fuck me!?" Shizuo chuckled and moved his lube slicked hand down past Izaya's erection to his entrance, "Someones eager, Ready?" he asked pressing his lips to Izaya's forehead. "Mmm, i've been ready this whole week," Izaya gasped, his whole body on fire. Izaya's eyes widened and then squeezed shut as a slick finger entered him. More fingers followed and Shizuo watched as Izaya quickly came undone as he scissored and shallowly thrusted his fingers into Izaya's sweet spot. his moans were getting more high pitched and desperate and Shizuo decided to stop before Izaya came early. As Shizuo slid into Izaya he felt his whole body tense in overwhelming pleasure. Izaya's body was so warm and with every thrust Shizuo made he felt Izaya's warmth transfer into him. "Damnit flea, why are you always so tight," Izaya gasped and chuckled, "Why Shizzy I didn't know you liked dirty talk~" Izaya let out a deep moan as Shizuo delivered a particularly rough thrust and just chuckled. "Are you gonna keep calling me that flea?" Shizuo sighed, his face turning a glorious shade of red. "It's a pet name S-shizuo, you c-call me flea, I call y-you Shizzy. If it m-makes you feel any better I call you Shizzy because I l-love you~" Izaya smiled and wrapped his arms around Shizuo's neck. Shizuo was horribly embarrassed and decided to burry his head in Izaya's shoulder as his thrusts sped up. "Mmmm-AH!" Izaya moaned and pushed back into Shizuo, while his hand tangled into Shizuo's blonde hair. They continued to move in synch with each other until they both couldn't handle the intense heat between them. Both their orgasims washed over them and they clung to each other as if their life depended on it. The only sound left in the dark room were the pants and the soft words of love between Shizuo and Izaya.

"Wow we didn't last long~" Izaya chuckled, ruining the mood.

"S-shut up flea, it's been a week," Shizuo sputtered out.

"Whatever you say Shizzy~" Izaya sang out. Shizuo growled and flipped Izaya onto his chest. He squeezed him tight and closed his eyes, "Just go to sleep Izaya." There was a moment of beautiful silence before a soft voice broke it, "I really do love you Shizuo," Izaya said, softly kissing Shizuo's neck. "I love you too Izaya," Shizuo said, his fingers drawing soft patterns onto Izaya's back.

~Fin~

Good night you two stupid lovebirds

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I replaced the old chapter...Yeah I think it was for the best, the old chapter was rushed and I got a complain about the sex scene(or lack there of). I gotta tell you guys, I'll never be good at super detailed erotic smut, but I fixed the end of this story to make it flow better and hopefully it will be more fulfilling! I just wanna make you guys happy since your such wonderful fans :3 so Here you go the final final end of Just try flea! I hope you like it, give me feedback!xoxoxoxo**

**oh I also changed my url...for private reasons I am now xSteveMcAwesomex  
**


	11. Chapter 11

Fluffy Epilogue

"She was obsessed with you?"

A chuckle escaped Shizuo's throat followed by a snort. Izaya frowned and playfully punched Shizuo on the arm. "Yes, protozoan she was obsessed with me, or the fake persona I put on for her sister." Shizuo sighed and put down his cigarette on the ash tray, that was resting on the side table.

"She didn't do anything else right?"

"Huh?" Izaya cocked his head and studied Shizuo's nervous expression. "You know...you just kissed once...right?" Izaya's eyes widened and laughter bubbled up from his chest "Hey don't laugh ya damn flea!" Izaya held his stomach and lurched forward from laughing so hard. "God dammit! It's not funny flea!" Shizuo growled and grabbed Izaya's shoulders so he was forced to look at Shizuo's face. Izaya's laughter died down to giggles and he sighed.

"I know," Izaya said, "it's just hilarious that you would think I would cheat on you...with her!? She is a 14 year old brat who is infatuated with her dead sisters internet friend!" Izaya smirked and shook his head in disbelief "The same internet friend who caused her sister to commit suicide." Izaya started to laugh again and Shizuo just stared at Izaya, feeling his heart throb. This man, Shizuo found himself chuckling softly with Izaya. He really loved this flea.

Shizuo moved closer to Izaya and gently pulled him closer. Izaya's laughter abruptly stopped and Shizuo smiled "Good I don't want anyone to have you, because your all mine." Izaya's breath hitched and he leaned into Shizuo's embrace. "And your also mine Shizzy," Izaya Mumbled.

"I guess were stuck with each other huh flea?" Shizuo mumbled as his eyes slipped close. "Yeah," Izaya cooed. Silence filled the room and Izaya moved to look at Shizuo's face. "Ahh how cute," Izaya whispered. Shizuo had passed out and was currently curled up with Izaya like a puppy. Izaya Smirked and moved down to place a kiss on Shizuo's cheek. He then placed a longer kiss on Shizuo's lips. He pulled away with a genuine smile on his face and curled up next to Shizuo. Izaya rested his head on Shizuo's shoulder and enjoyed the warmth. Suddenly a brilliant idea entered his mind.

O.O.O

Namie was making tea when her phone buzzed. She frowned when she saw it was a text from Izaya

Hey Namie 3! How's Sieji doing? I bet you just want to cuddle up on a coach with him, right!? Well, too Bad you can't, he's your brother! and why would he ever love his grumpy sister, yuck! Too bad you can't have a relationship like mine and Shizzy's ; P

P.S. Don't forget to come to work today at 10 am (You have tons of paperwork :D)

Namie growled as she looked down at the picture of her boss curled up giving a peace sign next to Heiwijima-San, who was sleeping soundly on the coach they were on. She scoffed closing her phone "Like I would be jealous of them...as If!"

**~The End~**

.

.

.

**Over 10,000 Views...wow Can I just say I love all the lovely people who read this, followed it, faved it, and commented on it. You literally pushed me on and made me finish this story and I thank you 3 This is the final end of Just Try Flea. I have other Durarara stories, Insane and a one-shot I will be posting tomorrow(it's really late right now). I would love it if you guys read them. I realize the durarara fandom isn't as active as it was, but I will forever love this fandom and keep on posting stories(if I have inspiration) and you guys can give me prompts if you want :) I will also probably write stories for other fandoms one day too...Well I rambling and I'm sorry if you guys are still reading this but THANK YOU and continue to be your wonderful selves :D**


End file.
